Service and Sacrifice
by the-little-guru
Summary: "Iroh." A single tear dripped onto the bright red fabric on the chair, staining it dark like blood. "Iroh." Still, there was no response from the young war general, one of the the most powerful firebenders on the planet, the Dragon of the West. "Iroh." Finally, a pair of watery golden eyes peered up, the fire completely quenched.
_A/N: prompts:_

Clubs

(character) Azulon

(word) catastrophe

806 words

* * *

"Iroh."

A single tear dripped onto the bright red fabric on the chair, staining it dark like blood.

"Iroh."

Still, there was no response from the young war general, one of the the most powerful firebenders on the planet, the Dragon of the West.

" _Iroh._ "

Finally, a pair of watery golden eyes peered up, the fire completely quenched. They seemed to darken the already dim chamber.

"Yes, father?" replied Iroh dejectedly, voice rough from several hours of mournful disuse.

"Son...how..." the Fire Lord sighed, for once, lost for words, "What happened in Ba Sing Se?"

"Nothing."

"Iroh, do not revert back to you childish attitude." said Azulon, voice steely, "I understand that a catastrophe has occurred, but you must bear the loss with grace and-"

"I'VE LOST MY SON!" shouted Iroh, "How can you ask for such heartlessness from me?"

Azulon's lips tightened and his brows drew together slightly.

"He'll never walk, or speak, or firebend again."

"He is a great loss for our nation."

"He's a great loss for our family! He's a great loss for me and for himself!" said Iroh angrily, "I don't care if he'll never serve, or if he has no more to contribute to our nation. I wouldn't even care if he'd been born a non-bender!"

Azulon lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't care about anything! I just wish he is still alive...I just...I want-"

Azulon sighed heavily before placing a tentative hand on Iroh's shoulder, an awkward condolence from a parent unused to such displays of emotion.

"You know, you could've been the one who was slain on the battlefield too."

"I wish it were me instead."

"Don't you dare say that!" snapped Azulon, eyes lighting up with anger, "You are the crown prince. You are my son. If your life is spared on the battlefield, you will take that opportunity to continue serving your nation and your family."

"I-I'm not sure if that is a position meant for me anymore." replied Iroh.

"That's nonsense."

"Why not give it to my brother?" sighed Iroh, "If viewed purely in terms of practicality, he has the ambition...and the bloodline."

"Ozai is...not to be trusted." said Azulon with narrowed eyes, "He cares too little for his nation, and too much for his own pursuit of power. He will not continue the war intelligently."

"You know, father, I'm starting to believe this war is not a good idea." said Iroh, with a microscopic tremor in his voice, "I can't help but think, that so many lives have been lost for the sake of destroying other cultures-"

"But we are spreading our wealth and industry!" spat Azulon, "Take a look at the poverty of other nations and the idleness of other economies."

"But think of the energy of all the lives that we are destroying!" cried Iroh, "Think of all the other children who are dying for the sake of the Fire Nation strengthening itself."

"The loss of your son has made you weak." said Azulon, "He has died with honor, serving his country like a proper man. You should take pride in his death rather than this...this blubbering sentimentality."

"How can I!?" snapped Iroh, "I'm not you!"

"If you had died in war, you would want me to take pride in your life, rather than grieving pointlessly." replied Azulon, "Your son would expect the same of you."

Iroh bowed his head. "Father, with all due respect, you did not know anything of me. You spend little time with children. You have never watched a child grow from infancy to adulthood, not like I have."

"I saw you at least five times every day since you were a child." replied Azulon.

Iroh sighed. "Father, I wish to be dismissed."

"We have not finished our discussion, Iroh."

" _I wish to be dismissed,_ Father." repeated Iroh, with slightly more inflection, "And to finish our discussion on a day when I have more tolerance for your... extreme practicality."

"Fine." ground out Azulon, "You are dismissed. Do try to do something productive with your time."

Iroh nodded stiffly as he stood and marched towards the door. At the gold carved doorframe, he paused and froze for a moment.

"Fa-Fire Lord Azulon," said Iroh, "I doubt my ability to continue serving this nation."

Azuon opened his mouth, but by the time he formulated a response, his son had already left.

* * *

That very night, the late Fire Lord was killed in his sleep.

And Iroh never served in the army again.


End file.
